Youth
by GemmaMc06
Summary: Tenzin and Lin have gone separate ways, and Tenzin is about to marry. A night of passion with Tenzin's brother Bumi on Tenzin's wedding night leaves Lin in a situation she never imagined herself being in. After vowing never to have children, Lin must now deal with her impending motherhood along with a man she has always considered a friend.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the song "Youth" by Daughter. Prologue is set 11 years before LoK.**

_Shadows settle on the place that you left_  
_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness_  
_Destroy the middle; it's a waste of time_  
_From the perfect start to the finish line_

_If you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones_  
_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs_  
_Setting fire to our insides for fun_  
_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_  
_The lovers that went wrong_

_We are the reckless_  
_We are the wild youth_  
_Chasing visions of our futures_  
_One day we'll reveal the truth_  
_That one will die before he gets there_

_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones_  
_'Cause most of our feelings they are dead and they are gone_  
_We're setting fire to our insides for fun_  
_Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home, it was a flood that wrecked this..._  
_...and you caused it_

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette_  
_A lifeless face that you'll soon forget_  
_My eyes are damp from the words you left_  
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest_  
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest_

_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one_  
_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone_  
_Setting fire to our insides for fun_  
_To distract our hearts from ever missing them_  
_But I'm forever missing him_  
_And you caused it_

* * *

"Lin, how could you?" Tenzin's voice shook with emotion as his body trembled with anger. Though he's known her for his entire life, he could hardly recognize the woman standing in front of him.

The black sky that loomed above Republic City matched his dark mood. The streets were empty at the late hour as the pair stood opposite each other. One with fists clenched at his sides with an agitated air around him, while the other stood half turned away from the livid man before her, and half turned towards her home where a man with wild hair and a solemn look on his otherwise happy face stood on the porch with a squirming baby in his arms.

"I don't have to answer to you Tenzin. What I do in my spare time is no longer any of your concern." Lin's response was to Tenzin, but her attention was locked on the baby who now began to cry. Torn between comforting her newborn daughter and finishing her conversation, Lin watched as her daughter thrashed in her father's arms. After much fussing, the hood placed over the baby's head fell back, revealing a head full of downy black hair and wide grey eyes.

"And when exactly did sleeping with my brother become a past time of yours?" He exclaimed loudly over the shrill sounds of the baby girl while taking one step closer to the new mother.

Hastily taking two steps backwards to compensate, Lin's voice was not above a whisper as she responded, but the pain was still evident. "When you broke my heart and married that acolyte bitch."

The silence that followed was punctuated by the cries of the baby, and the rolling thunder in the distance.

"Do not insult my wife." Each word was spoken slowly and perfectly articulated due to the fury brewing behind his cold exterior. "Pema is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you need to respect that."

"Respect it? I clearly remember us saying the same thing about one another not too long ago." Her voice began to grow in volume, giving into the anger she felt towards the man standing before her. "And now quite frankly, Lily is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Running one of his large hands down his face, he quickly expelled a gust a wind through his nose, bellowing his grand robes around him; an act Lin knew he did when he was upset. "What I do not understand and would like an explanation to, is why you were not willing to start a family with me, but could easily do so with my brother."

The mild breeze that had been blowing around them quickly escalated into a wild gushing wind. Briefly wondering if Tenzin was playing a part in the drastic change, Lin lightly shook her head as she sighed. "If you think any part of this was easy in the slightest bit, you do not know me at all." Turning on her heel, she didn't look back once as she made her way into her modest home where her new family awaited.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoK, or any of the characters.**

**23 years earlier**

"Hello Lin, you're looking radiant as usual." The young earthbender quickly turned at the voice to face the 17 year old airbender standing behind her. The Air Nomad robes he wore on a daily basis were swapped for more formal ones given the circumstances.

"Hi Tenzin, you don't look so bad yourself." Her cheeks were red as she stood under his scrutiny. Her simple Earth Kingdom tunic and pants were replaced by an emerald green dress that stopped just above her knees. Her feet, like always, were bare just like her mother's.

Behind the pair, last minute preparations for the marriage ceremony set to begin in two hours were taking place. Hanging above the doorway that lead to the reception area was a banner that read "Congratulations Toph and Sokka". As the two stood on a hill overlooking Air Temple Island, a light breeze was blowing that made Lin's curly shoulder length black hair sway around her. The bright sun light bounced off of Tenzin's bald head, where his year old tattoos shone brilliantly in the light.

"By the end of today, we'll be cousins, you realize that, right?" Tenzin's light voice sounded carefree, but there was a disconcerted glint behind his eyes.

Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, she could see his rigid stance as he awaited her response. "Or step cousins at least." At her words, his body visibly deflated.

Through the vibrations of the earth under the soles of her feet, Lin could feel Tenzin's heart working overtime. Just visible along the bridge of his nose and the tip of his arrow were tiny beads of sweat.

"Lin," he hesitantly began, "I was wondering if you would-"

"Tenzin!" Katara's frazzled voice grew louder as she neared the pair. I've been looking all over for you; your father needs your help."

Emitting a slight sigh, he threw an apologetic look Lin's way, whispering, "I guess I'll talk to you after the wedding then" before following Katara who had already begun her retreat back to the house.

* * *

The day was drawing to a close as the party began with music blaring and an endless supply of food. The wedding went swimmingly, with hardly any interruptions, save for Toph who loudly exclaimed during the middle of the ceremony that the minister was taking too long to get to the kiss, and if he would kindly move things along, for she had been waiting for 40 years to marry the Meathead and did not intend to wait much longer.

Sitting at her table alone watching the guests mingle, Lin's eyes robed through the crowd as she tried to locate Tenzin. From where she sat, she could spot her mother and the man she already considered her father on the dance floor engaging in a wild dance that consisted of a lot of flailing limbs. Katara and Aang were dancing not too far away from the newlyweds; Katara's eyes shiny with unshed tears as she watched her brother's joy filled face. In the corner of the room, Fire Lord Zuko struggled to burp his newborn grandson Iroh, while his daughter Honora sat close by watching with an amused look on her face.

Letting a rare tender smile grace her face as she gazed in on the family, Lin was taken by surprise when a large but gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Turning her head expecting to see Tenzin, she was further taken by surprise when the owner of the hand was not Tenzin, but his older brother Bumi.

"Bumi!" she exclaimed in shock quickly getting out if her seat to give him a hug, "what are you doing here?" The 20 year old had joined the United Forces the year before, and she has not seen him since his ship left the dock on his very first day.

Exuberant as always, his hold on her tightened as he wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around a few times much to her dismay. "I couldn't let my favorite uncle get married to The Greatest Earth bender of All Time without me, now could I?" His smile stretched across his entire face, crinkling his eyes a bit in the corners. In the back of her mind, Lin noted that his hands were now resting on her hips. "And," he continued, "I couldn't pass this up knowing that you'd be wearing a dress." His eyes raked appreciatively over her body.

With her face a little red from all the attention she was getting today, Lin's response came out a little breathlessly as she gazed into his eyes. "If I didn't know any better Bumi, I'd say that you were flirting with me." There was absolutely no denying that the man standing before her was extremely attractive. His dark skin inherited from his Water Tribe mother, and grey eyes from his Air Nomad father complemented each other perfectly to contribute to his gorgeous looks.

Bending forward until his lips were level with her ear, Lin's body trembled slightly as his smooth voice flowed through her body. "I am. My, how you have grown Lin." At this, his voice had lowered an octave and Lin's heart was in her throat. Smirking at the gobsmacked look on her face, Bumi inclined his head towards the dance floor. "How about it Lin, would you like to dan-"

He never got to finish his question, for at that very moment, Tenzin appeared and cleared his throat loudly behind Bumi, effectively ruining anything that might have been going on between the two. At the sound of Tenzin's arrival, Bumi slowly straightened his back and relinquished his hold on Lin at the same time.

"Hey Arrowhead." Bumi greeted his brother, using the nickname he knew Tenzin hated the most, and a tone that suggested that he did not appreciate being interrupted.

"Bumi," came Tenzin's gruff reply, "if you do not mind, I would like to steal Lin for a while. We were having a conversation before the wedding and never got a chance to finish."

Silently looking at his brother for a moment, Bumi blinked his eyes a few times before sighing and turning to Lin. "We can catch up later Linny, we don't want Arrowhead's robes in a tizzy, now do we?" Ignoring his brother's grunt of disapproval behind him, he ran his hand down Lin's arm, giving her hand a squeeze before turning and walking towards his sister Kya who was now chatting with Honora.

"That wasn't very polite of you to interrupt Tenzin." Lin couldn't help but scold him. The look on his face was a bit too smug for her liking.

"His hands were all over you Lin, trust me, I did you a favor." Tenzin said in a matter of fact tone as he placed a hand on her back and gently led her outside.

"Yes well, I can handle myself thank you very much, and I did not have any objections if you had cared to notice." Lin countered, seeing to the fact that her stubborn personality would not let it go.

By this point, the pair had already made it outside and was quite a distance away from the party. The noise level had reduced significantly, and the air was quiet and still around them.

Turning to Lin, Tenzin regarded her in silence. The look on his face was hard to read, but the distain in his voice was clear. "Lin, are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for my brother?"

After a long silent pause, Lin grudgingly answered his question, "No, but even if I did, it has nothing to do with you." She could not believe that one simple, innocent interaction with his brother after not seeing him for a year could change Tenzin's entire attitude like this.

"Nothing to do with me?" Tenzin's voice had grown a considerably great deal by this point, and had moved so close to Lin that they were mere inches away from each other. "This has everything to do me!"

"Everything? Tenzin you have no business-"

"Oh for Angi's sake" Grabbing onto her shoulders, Tenzin pressed his lips firmly against hers. After a moment of hesitation, Lin's body relaxed in his grip as she returned the kiss. After another moment, they pulled back to reveal matching grins and blooming blushes. "I've been trying to tell you Lin," Tenzin answered the unspoken question written on her face. "I've had feelings for you for a while now."

Smiling shyly up at Tenzin, Lin wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have feelings for you too, for years now." Standing on her toes, Lin reached up as Tenzin bent down slightly. Just as their lips were about to touch again, a voice interrupted the still silence.

"Well it's about time you two got together." Toph's loud voice separated the pair.

Hastily jumping apart, Lin and Tenzin discovered much to their dismay, their parents standing behind them. Sokka and Toph were the closest, standing with their arms around each other. Katara and Aang were standing right behind them, each sporting large smiles.

"I'm so happy for you!" Katara gushed as she dabbed at the corners of her eyes. Giving his wife a tender smile, Aang inclined his head towards the mortified teens. "Yes, congratulations you two. But maybe we should give them some privacy." He directed the last part to the other adults. With murmurs of agreement, the women and Sokka conceded as they made their way back to the party.

Once the door leading to the party was closed and the air was quiet once again, turning to one another, Lin and Tenzin began to laugh at the same time. "I've never been so embarassed in my entire life." Lin giggled as she leaned into Tenzin for support.

"Neither have I." Tenzin agreed, resting his head on top of Lin's as they molded into a comfortable embrace.

After a few brief moments of comfortable silence, Lin pulled away with a sigh. "We should go back inside before the reception ends."

Nodding his head in agreement, Tenzin reached down and intertwined his fingers with Lin's. Sharing another smile, they slowly walked back to the party together.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Legend of Korra or anything Avatar related**

Two weeks have passed in relative calm since the wedding. Toph and Sokka were still on their honeymoon in Ba Sing Se and were set to return the next day. Presently, Lin was sitting on a ferry on her way to Air Temple Island. Sitting with her legs folded, eyes closed and her hands clasped in her lap, an onlooker would have thought that she was meditating had they not known about the lack of spirituality she inherited from her mother. In reality, feeling a bit lost having severed connection with her element, Lin was trying to calm her stomach as she anxiously awaited her arrival. Cracking one eye open, Lin could see Tenzin's figure waiting for her at the base of the dock in the distance. Taking a deep breath through her nose hoping to calm her qualms, Lin instantly regretted it as the stench of sea salt and brine assaulted her nostrils. Groaning as her stomach lurched, Lin cursed Tenzin to the high heavens as the ferry dipped and rolled through the sea, slowly reaching their destination.

* * *

Turning his head towards the footsteps drawing nearer, Tenzin rolled his eyes and groaned a bit at the sight of his older brother. "What do you want Bumi?" the airbender grumbled as his brother stopped right next to him much to his dismay.

"Oh come on Arrowhead, you can't still be mad at me, can you? Your only brother is leaving tomorrow and you're going to send me off like this?" Bumi's voice was light and carefree, but there was still some truth behind his words.

"Honestly Bumi, I'm still a little upset about how you acted with Lin at the wedding. You knew how I felt about her, you should not have been flirting with her." Tenzin's voice and posture was now beginning to resemble something like a child upset that someone other than themselves were playing with their favorite toy. Being the youngest and not to mention the first airbender born in over a century, Tenzin was more than use to being the most favorited child.

"Come off it Tenzin, you don't own Lin, and you certainly weren't dating her then. I did absolutely nothing wrong." Bumi huffed in annoyance as he watched the ferry sail closer to the dock.

"You still haven't answered my question actually. What do you want? Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be packing or something." Tenzin decided to drop the topic for now. As far as he was concerned, Bumi was still in the red for flirting with the girl he liked.

"I can do that tomorrow before I leave." Bumi waved a dismissive hand towards the house in the general direction of his room. "I was bored, so I came to see what you were doing. Who are we waiting for?" He nodded towards the ferry that Tenzin hadn't taken his eyes off of since his brother's arrival.

"I'm waiting for Lin. We're going on our first date today."

Glancing back at the ferry in surprise and concern, Bumi couldn't keep the confusion out of his voice as he questioned his brother. "Why didn't you go pick her up on Oogi? You know how she feels about taking the ferry. Or better yet, why not have the date in Republic City?"

"Yea, but I wanted to show her something special, and we'll be taking Oogi to our final destination. I didn't want to tire him out."

Scoffing in disbelief, Bumi nodded his head as he followed Tenzin's logic. "I'm sure your girlfriend will be thrilled to know that your flying bison's comfort is more important than her's is." Rolling his eyes again at Tenzin, Bumi turned back towards the house just as the ferry finally docked. "I'm going back inside. Tell Lin hello for me, would you?" Without waiting to hear his brother's reply, Bumi quickly made his way back.

Drunkenly stepping off the boat, Lin threw herself onto the ground once her feet finally made contact.

Chuckling at her antics, Tenzin kneeled next to where she lay, inhaling the fresh scent of the newly cut grass. "I'm so glad to see you too Lin."

"Be quiet Tenzin and lay down next to me. I need a minute or two to compose myself." Her voice was quiet and strained. Being away from earth for so long made her feel nauseous, and it didn't help that the ferry tended to roll with every single wave at sea.

Resting his hand on her back, now concerned at the greenish look in her face that still lingered, Tenzin struggled to find words to comfort her. While not completely brass, he was not the nurturing type either. Sitting in silence, Tenzin listened to Lin take calming breaths.

Rolling onto her side so that she was facing him, Lin shot Tenzin a weak smile to show him that she would be alright. "So," she slowly began to sit up, "what are we going to be doing on this super top secret date?" Tenzin hadn't told her anything about their day, and had only instructed her to be sure to catch the first ferry in order to arrive on time.

"Oh no you don't, it's still a surprise. But, I do hope you're up for a little flying." Tenzin laughed as he gracefully got to his feet and stuck his hand out to help her up.

Ignoring his hand completely due to her self reliant nature, Lin rose to her feet as well, albeit not with the same grace and finesse as Tenzin. "More time away from my earth? Great!" her voice dripped with sarcasm as they slowly made their way further onto the island. "You're lucky I like you." she smirked at him, punching him in his bicep. Laughing at his yelp of pain, she took off at a sprint, her tinkling laugh trailing behind her.

Giving her a few seconds head start, Tenzin watched with a small smile before sucking in a deep breath through his nose, then pumping his legs and arms at the same time while expelling the air, using his airbending to propel himself forward. In a matter of seconds, Tenzin and Lin were side by side in front of the sky bison pavilion on Air Temple Island, arriving at the same time. The smile on Lin's sweaty face instantly vanished, immediately replaced with a playful frown. "No fair," she panted as they climbed the steps, "you cheated. No one said that you could use bending."

"Aha," Tenzin pointed a finger at her, "no one said that I _couldn't_ use bending." Grumbling obscenities loudly underneath her breath, Lin followed Tenzin to the back where his sky bison Oogi rested.

"Hey boy," Tenzin greeted the bison with a pat on the head, and a bunch of carrots that he produced from somewhere within his grand robes. "Ready to go?" taking hold of the leash, Tenzin and Lin walked Oogi to the entrance.

Once comfortably situated on Oogi's head, Tenzin turned back expecting so see Lin in the saddle behind him, for she insisted on earthbending her way up instead of accepting his help, but the saddle was empty. Glancing down, he found Lin standing a few feet away from the bison looking aprehensive. Quickly dismounting, he rested his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? You've been on Oogi loads of times; Appa too." He bent down so that their faces were level.

Sighing, Lin broke their eye contact. "It's stupid. It really is. I don't know, all of a sudden I just got...scared." She whispered the last word so quietly, Tenzin wasnt even positive he heard her right.

Pulling her into his arms and giving her a light kiss on the head, Tenzin didn't respond. He knew why she felt the way she did, and how much she hated feeling weak. Involuntarily, his mind went back to a day he has tried to forget many times.

* * *

_Years ago when Tenzin was 8 and just starting his lessons in sky bison flying, he and the then 7 year old Lin snuck into the sky bision pavilion when their parents were discussion important matters in the kitchen; making sure to leave once Toph's feet were resting on the table, much to Katara's dismay. Wanting to show off his newly aquired skills, Tenzin convinced Lin to go flying with him on Appa. It was his first time flying without his father._

_Everything was going fine until they reached Yue Bay. About a quarter of the way across, Lin leaned over the side of the saddle to look down at the mesmerizing waves. Not noticing that Tenzin had begun to turn around to head back to the house, Lin's grip was not tight enough, and she went tumbling off the side. Her piercing scream ran in Tenzin's ears for months afterwards. What he saw next, he was sure he would never forget._

_Lin's small body quickly plummeted to the water. Her arms and legs were flailing; her hands reaching towards Tenzin. She let out one more scream before her body was engulfed with the waves. Tenzin's heart stopped beating in his chest. She didn't know how to swim. Turning the bison towards the water, Tenzin urged Appa forward. Being advanced in age, Appa wasn't as agile and fast as he once was._

_"Help!" Lin's voice broke over the sound of the waves, her head bobbing along with the current for a moment or two before being pulled under again. A pale white hand was visible for a second, before it disappeared._

_Landing on the water, Tenzin prepared to dive into the waves, when he heard his name from the shore. Glancing up, he saw his parents, Toph and Sokka waving frantically. "Lin!" Tenzin gestured towards the water. "She fell in!" Desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of that pale white hand again, Tenzin's eyes roved over the sea._

_"Tenzin!" His uncle Sokka's voice carried out to him. "Come back, Aang and Katara will save her!" His arms were around Toph, who, Tenzin could see all the way out at sea, was visibly shaking._

_His mother and father were standing about twenty feet apart, their arms out and looks of intense concentration on their faces. Beneath him, he could feel the water shaking as it surrendered to their control. Beginning slowly but quickly picking up speed, the waves began to separate; half of the sea moving with Katara who was moving parallel to the shore, and half with Aang who was walking in the opposite direction. Laying on the floor between the two waves was Lin's prone body. Looking battered and eerily lifeless, she didn't move an inch when her mother broke from Sokka's grip and barreled across the sand sea floor towards her one and only child. Tears were streaming down her face as she carefully but swiftly carried the still unresponsive Lin back to the main land, all the way ignoring Sokka's attempts at helping. Once Toph and Lin were safely back, and once Tenzin had landed with Appa, Katara and Aang let the water go rushing back into it's natural state. _

_Gently yet firmly pushing Toph away, Katara pressed her hands to Lin's chest. A determined look set on her face, Katara slowly worked at maneuvering the water out of Lin's lungs without damaging any vital organs. Five minutes had already passed, and Lin was still not responding. Toph was in near hysterics, and had to be forcibly removed by Sokka and Aang so that Katara would not break her concentration. Having not uttered a word since landing on Appa, Tenzin easily slipped into the background and went by unnoticed by the adults. _

_Muttering under her breath, Katara turned to old fashion methods, and cupped her fist with the other hand, and began pressed down rhythmically on Lin's chest, pausing every so often to tilt her head back and force air into her lungs through her mouth. Quickly rushing from the house once Toph was being detained by Sokka, Aang knelt down at Lin's head, supplying her with air. _

_Desperation was evident on their faces, as Lin was not responding to any treatment. Noticing the tears forming in his wife's eyes, and the unsteadiness of her hands, Aang paused in his ministrations. "Come on Katara," his voice was soft, but demanding. "We can't give up. We need to save her. For Toph." Motioning again for her to continue, he returned to breathing into Lin's mouth. With a nod of her head, Katara began again, with new vigor and determination. She was going to save Lin if it was the last thing she did. After another violent compression to the chest, and a gust of air from Aang, Lin's little body convulsed on the ground as she spat up water and bile.  
_

_Flinging the door open, Toph came charging out of the house towards her daughter, leaving a rather tired and ragged looking Sokka behind her. Pushing the emotional waterbender aside, Toph cradled Lin in her arms as she gently rocked her back and forth, weeping, and thanking the Spirits, Aang and Katara. That night after a verbal lashing from his parents, Tenzin did not complain or mutter a single disagreement after having his bison lessons revoked indefinitely. _

_After that day, a year passed before Lin crossed the Yue Bay to Air Temple Island again by ferry, two before Tenzin could look Toph in the face again, and six before Lin rode on a sky bison again._

* * *

Blinking his eyes and returning back to the present, Tenzin wrapped his arms tighter around Lin as she burrowed her head into his neck. "I'm so sorry," he apologized for what must have been the millionth time over the years. "I promise, we won't be going over the bay."

Nodding her head, Lin removed herself from his hold and turned her back to him so that he wouldn't see her eyes brimming with tears. Though it has been nearly nine years since the accident, the helplessness she felt that day still resonates within her. The gut wrenching fear still plagues her memory, and the cold emptiness of the vast sea still haunts her dreams. Taking a deep breath, she turned back around once she regained her composure, and slipped her hand into his. "Okay," her voice was quiet but strong. "I'm ready."

Gently bending the air around them to propel them upwards, Tenzin and Lin landed on Oogi's head, right in the middle of his arrow. Intertwining their arms, Tenzin looked over at Lin for her final confirmation. Leaning over, Lin pressed her mouth to his in a kiss to answer his unspoken question. Once they broke apart, Tenzin flashed a brief smile her way before turning his attention to the bison. "Oogi, yip yip." Tightening their arms, the pair slowly flew through the air towards their destination- in the opposite direction of Yue Bay.

**I want to apologize for the long wait. My goal was to upload at least once a week. My mind has been so occupied for the past two weeks and I barely had time to even think about the fanfic, let alone find time to sit down and write. I just started my Senior year of high school in a new school in a new country, so I've been trying to adjust. Now that I'm more comfortably situated, I should have more time to write. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Legend of Korra or anything Avatar related**

"Tenzin, where are we?" Lin's voice held some awe and wonder as they finally landed. Not far from the Air Temple Island, isolated by a cliff side was a little alcove no more than 10 feet going in all directions. The opening of the cave was hidden by an obviously man made curtain made from long strands of grass. Inside the cave held a blanket and a wicker basket, upon closer inspection, Lin was pleased to discover that the basket held all of her favorite foods, along with some vegetarian cuisine for Tenzin.

Smiling at the surprised look on her face, Tenzin nudged her towards the blanket where they began to get comfortable. "I found this place about two years ago. I come here sometimes to do some meditating". At the sound of his apprehension on the last word, Lin gave him a slightly confused look, but decided to let it go at the small reassuring smile on Tenzin's face.

The temperature inside the cave was relatively cooler than the air outside, and the teens sat close together with Lin's back against Tenzin's chest and his arms encircling her waist. They spoke in whispers as if to reverence in the awing beauty of the simple yet intricate place. Kissing the back of her head once, Tenzin reached over to where the basket sat and began to distribute the food. Conversation flowed easily as the two enjoyed their meal together. They spoke about everything; from moments during their childhood, to the day they finally confessed their feelings for one another. Hours later found the wicker basket empty and in a corner with the two laying on their backs next to one another.

Glancing at the Air Nomad boy next to her who was contently playing with a lock of her hair, Lin took in his half smile and the sedated look on his face. "Tenzin?" She broke the silence. She didn't want to ruin their nice day, but her curiosity got to the better of her. "Why do you come here? And I mean really. You hesitated before, and I could feel your heart speed up. You weren't telling the truth".

She could hear his breath hitch as she asked. Quickly expelling the air from his nose, he turned onto his side so that they were facing each other. "You're right. I wasn't telling the truth, and I'm sorry." He hoped that midst his apology, she would somehow forget her question. The determined look on her face told him otherwise. Sighing again, he turned his gaze to the stone ceiling above. "I come here because of my father."

Lin's face immediately scrunched up into a confused look. Tenzin and his father had an amazing relationship, and she's never seen them argue in all the years she has known them. Why would he possibly need to get away from his father?

Seeing her confused look, he spoke before she could voice the question clearly written on her face. "It's stupid really," he rolled his eyes, "it's just that, begin one of the last Airbenders isn't always easy. I know my dad means well, but sometimes he can be overbearing." Shifting his body into a more comfortable position, he altered his voice until it sounded eerily similar to the Avatar's. "Tenzin, I'm not always going to be here, you'll be the only Airbender left one day...Tenzin, you need to have children that have the ability to Airbend...Tenzin, the fate of the entire Airbending race rests in your hands...Tenzin, when are you going to start taking life seriously." He went back to his normal voice at the last part. The dejected air around him was enough to make Lin roll over and wrap her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She weakly offered up. While Toph tended to be over zealous with Lin's Earthbending training, it was never to the point where Lin couldn't handle it, therefore, she had no other words to comfort the boy seeing as how she could not relate.

"No, don't be. I'm just whining." Tenzin waved a dismissive hand in her direction. "I mean," he paused to peer down into her face, "I'm lucky to have such a caring father."

He didn't have to say the words aloud, but Lin knew what he was referring to. Up until two weeks ago, she didn't have a father. Her biological father, a nonbender, left her and Toph when she was just a baby, too comfortable with his bachelor lifestyle to settle down and raise a family. He popped in a few times every year for birthdays and holidays, but he never lingered for long. The last time Lin saw or heard from him, she was 6 years old.

"Yeah, you are lucky Tenzin." Her voice wasn't unkind when she said it. The lingering pain she felt from long ago was evident in her voice though, despite how hard she tried to hide it. It's hard to get over the hurt of being abandoned.

"Do you miss him?" Tenzin's voice was hesitant when he asked; not wanting to pry too much into Lin's past, but also wanting to quench his curiosity.

"No." Her response was fast and clipped. "Why would I miss him? I don't even know him." Her body that was once comfortably molded with his was now rigid and stiff.

"Lin, it's alright to-"

"Tenzin, just stop." Quickly sitting up, she scooted a few feet away from Tenzin and rested her back against the stone wall. The temperature in the cave seemed to drop a significant amount now that they had separated. Lin's eyes were focused on a spot above his head, hinting to just how uncomfortable she felt about opening up.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Tenzin slowly moved towards her and rested his back against the wall as well, about a foot away from where she sat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for pushing you." He continued once her eyes flickered in his direction letting him know that she was listening. "I know you hate talking about him, and I know you hate him for what he did to you. Maybe talking about it will help, maybe it won't. But I'm here for you, and I'm not leaving anytime soon. For as long as you'll have me, I'm yours." Reaching across the distance, he took her hand into his, smiling when she didn't pull away but rather tightened her grip.

"I know you didn't mean any harm, you were just curious. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Her body slumped against his. After a brief moment and a sigh of defeat, she spoke again. "There are times when I miss him, like the time I metalbended for the first time or on my sixteenth birthday, then there are times when I'm mad at him for never coming back. But now, I'm happy that he left. If he had stayed, my mother and Sokka would have never gotten together, and Sokka makes her the happiest I've ever seen her."

Happy that she was now opening up to him, Tenzin was still hesitant though to push her too far. "Do you remember anything about him?"

Thinking for a minute, her response came slowly. "I remember that he always smelled of smoke and peppermint. My mother hates the smell of smoke, so he would try to cover it up. He always had a bottle of cactus juice in his hand. He was good at cooking though, so I'm guessing that's why my mom liked him so much considering she's so terrible at it. I know that apart from Sokka, he's the only man my mother has ever loved, and he's also the only man to completely break her heart." Glancing up at his face, she gave him a fast jab in the ribs. "Just don't tell her I told you that."

Chuckling slightly, rubbing his sore side, he raised one hand in his defense. "Are you crazy? I don't want Toph to beat me up. Whatever is said in here stays in here."

After enjoying a few more seconds of laughter, they slid back into silence. Unlike before, the air was no longer tense.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Tenzin could hardly be sure that he heard her right.

Knowing that the profession wounded her ego, rather than verbally acknowledging her sentiment, Tenzin dipped her head back and kissed her lips with a fiery passion, pouring his heart and soul into it.

Sometime later when they finally parted, each sporting wide smiles and swollen lips, Tenzin took hold of Lin's hands and pulled her to her feet. "We should probably get back now, it's pretty late."

Nodding her head in agreement, they quickly cleaned up their mess, climbed onto Oogi and made their way back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

When they finally landed back on the island, it was near sunset, meaning Aang and Katara would be on their way home from the Justice building in Republic City, and the Air Acolytes would be working on dinner.

Walking into the kitchen, the pair was met with disarray. A baby sat in a high chair in the corner, tears and snot streaming down her face. A frantic woman, clearly the baby's mother, ran around the kitchen trying to soothe the child and cook at the same time. Save for her child, she was the only Air Acolyte in sight.

"Ying?" Tenzin's surprised voice broke the woman out of her concentration. "Where are all the other Acolytes?" Taking a hesitant step forward, he and Lin took in the large pot bubbling over in the corner, the coat of flour that covered the counters and the floor, all the while trying to ignore the screams coming from the child.

"Good evening Master Tenzin," she paused briefly to bow in his direction. "There was a mix up in the schedule, and I'm the only one on kitchen duty. The others have taken off to Republic City." Running towards the stove, she patted the child's head in a soothing manner as she passed.

Exchanging a glance with Tenzin, Lin stepped forward. "Is there anything we can do to help? We can take the baby if you'd like." Ignoring the surprised look Tenzin shot her, she focused her attention on the visibly stressed woman.

Shoulders drooping a considerable amount out of relief, the woman quickly scooped the baby out of the seat and made her way towards the teens. "Thank you so much Ms. Beifong. This," she placed the squirming child in Lin's arms, "is Pema."

Upon being placed in a pair of secure arms, the child's screams lessened until it was a faint quiver, and turned her head upwards to glance at the new face. Seeing the kind green eyes staring back, Pema's small face split into a grin as she rested a hand on Lin's cheek.

"Oh good," Ying exclaimed before going back to the stove, "she likes you."

"I like her too." Lin's whispered so low, Tenzin wasn't even certain that he heard her correctly. Lin's face was calm and serene as she gazed at the life in her arms and made her way outside.

Sitting on the steps outside, Tenzin regarded the pair with a small smile on his face. He has never seen this nurturing side of Lin before. Suddenly, his sight was filled with the vision of an older Lin holding a different child in her arms, her stomach swollen with the promise of another. Tenzin's arm was wrapped around her; his older self sporting a long beard. The faint sound of tiny feet running across the floor could be heard before another child entered his vision; a child with bright grey eyes and dressed in Air Acolyte clothing.

"Tenzin?" Lin's voice abruptly brought him back to the present.

Blinking a few times, his eyes focused on Lin, a bitter feeling filling him as he remembered that it was merely a dream, a wish, and that the child in her arms was not theirs. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he scratched the back of his head. "Um, I'm sorry, I spaced out for a second, did you say something?"

"I was just saying, she's beautiful, don't you think?"

Taking in her soft smile directed to the child, and the sturdy but uncertain way she held the baby filled his heart with a longing. "Yes, you are." His eyes were locked on Lin's face, and it was obvious that he wasn't talking about the baby.

Blushing slightly at his compliment, Lin moved over until she was resting on his side. Wrapping his arm around her and the child in a fashion similar to that of his vision, the trio remained that way until the sun set.

* * *

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

The sudden voice behind him startled the young man out of his secluded spot of trees near the front of the house on Air Temple Island.

"Uncle Sokka, you're back early." Bumi cleared his throat, moving to block his uncle's line of sight, blocking Tenzin, Lin and Pema from view.

Craning his neck to see around his nephew, Sokka nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Toph wanted to get back to the station as soon as she could. That's where she is now, she'll be by later for dinner. But really, what are you looking at?" Reaching out, he lightly shoved Bumi aside, moving into his spot. A moment of silence pursued as he took in the teens and their intimate moment. Glancing at his nephew, he was surprised to see a defeated look on the young man's face, rather than his usual confident demeanor.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Bumi quickly shrugged his shoulders, turning his head away. "Have you ever had feelings for someone you knew you shouldn't like?"

Sighing, Sokka rested a hand on Bumi's shoulder. "Believe it or not, I've been in a similar situation." Nodding his head at the surprised look on Bumi's face, he slowly lowered himself to the ground. "Do you remember Lin's father? Well I'm the one that introduced him to Toph. We met at a bar and became really close friends. They fell in love but had a terrible relationship. She used to come to my place bawling her eyes out." He paused to point a finger in Bumi's captivated face. "You better not tell her I told you this; she'll hurt both you and me." Smirking at the momentarily horrified look on his face, he continued."Anyways, somewhere along the way during those late night cry sessions, I fell in love with her. Seeing her so vulnerable and her true self without any pretenses made me see her with new eyes. The problem was, she was hopelessly devoted to that guy. For years I watched the woman I love, love someone else, but it all worked out in the end."

"Uncle Sokka, look at them." Bumi gestured towards the teens currently playing with the baby, looking very much like a family already. "They're so happy. And this isn't just my friend's girl, it's my brother's."

"Listen, I know it's hard now, and that I might not have the answers that you want, but if it's meant to be, you'll find a way to one another. It might not be right away, it might not necessarily be the way you pictured it, but it'll happen." Getting up from the ground and dusting himself off, Sokka patted his nephew's shoulder one more time before taking his leave.

Sighing, Bumi got to his feet as well. "If it's meant to be, it'll happen." He whispered to himself as he slowly made his way back to the house, slipping in through the back, and to his room where he began to pack for his impending departure.


	5. Chapter 4

******I do not own The Legend of Korra or anything Avatar related**

"Where have you been?" Toph's stern voice stopped Lin in her tracks as she tried to sneak inside her dark home. Through the vibrations under her feet, Lin could feel the presence of Sokka and her mother sitting in the couch in the living room; their legs that were previously resting on the cushions were now placed on the ground.

"I was with Tenzin." Lin's voice was quiet as she tried to gauge the level of her parents' anger. Today, or last night rather was not only their 10 month anniversary, but it also so happened to be Tenzin's 18th birthday.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" It was Sokka that spoke now. His voice low, reflecting all the disappointment and worry he was feeling.  
Knowing full well that it was hours past her curfew and near dawn of the next day in fact, Lin kept her mouth shut rather than answer the question. The livid pair in front of her wouldn't appreciate it if she feigned ignorance.

"It's damn near 5 in the morning Lin, what the hell were you thinking?" Toph's voice raised in volume as she advanced closer to Lin. Though there was fury brewing behind her unseeing eyes, Lin could spot terror and fear.  
"I'm sorry," Lin quietly began, "I wasn't think-"

"You're damn right you weren't! That new gang The Triple Threat whatever are on the loose and more dangerous than ever! Why would you think its okay to galavant all over the damn place, forget the fact that your parents are the Chief of Police and Councilman, but you're with the Avatar's son of all people for Agni's sake."

"Mom, I'm-"

"I don't even want to hear it." Toph interrupted her again. "I thought you were smarter than this, or Tenzin at least." The disdain was clear in her voice as she turned her back on her daughter. "It's after 4, go outside and train until the academy opens." Her voice left no room for arguments. Just two months ago, Lin formally began her training at the Beifong Metalbending Academy.

Ignoring the pitied look Sokka threw her way, Lin went back outside where she began to train. The academy didn't start until 8, meaning she had nearly 3 hours of training before the real work began. Thinking of the drastic change of events in the past hour, Lin fought to hold back tears. Her night had been perfect. After Tenzin's birthday dinner at Air Temple Island, Lin and Tenzin left the adults to go enjoy some time together in Republic City. After a few hours, they retreated to the alcove by the sea that was officially "their spot". It was there that Lin and Tenzin not only exchanged the words "I love you" for the first time, it was also the first time they made love. As Lin tried to focus her attention on the earth around her, she silently hoped that Tenzin was able to make it home without the trouble she encountered.

* * *

Stepping off of Oogi with a swagger to his step, Tenzin quickly made his way to the boy's dormitory on Air Temple Island, hoping to get a few hours sleep before meditation at sunrise.

Whistling slightly under his breath as he turned the corner to his room, he came to an abrupt stop and cut his tune off mid-note at the sight of his father sitting cross legged deep into meditation on the floor beside his bed.

"Father?" His voice held surprise and apprehension as Aang relaxed his shoulders and slowly opened his eyes.

"Tenzin." The Avatar responded curtly as he watched his son from his position on the floor. His disappointment, hurt and worry was evident in his eyes as he remained silent, waiting for the impending explanation.

"I...we...the...I'm sorry." Tenzin couldn't help but stutter under the inscrutable look his father was giving him.

Sighing, Aang slowly stood from his position on the ground and sat down on the bed massaging his legs. "You're officially an adult now Tenzin, so your mother and I cannot control you or your movements, Lin however, is still underage. Is it safe to assume you were with her all this time?" He paused, continuing once Tenzin nodded his head in affirmation. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you how irresponsible you were tonight. There was another Triple Threat Triad attack two days ago, and you could have been in serious trouble tonight. Your mother has been worried sick."

Taking a seat next to his father, shame swept over Tenzin like a tsunami tide. "I really am sorry. It was never my intention to stay out so late, and the last thing I wanted to do was worry you."

"I understand Tenzin, just be careful, and don't forget that Toph is Lin's mother. If she decides to toss you in jail for keeping her daughter out all night, don't expect your mother or I to run down there and save you." The teasing look in his eyes was evident, but Tenzin couldn't help but detect the bit of truth in the statement as well.

"Don't worry, this won't happen again." Tenzin tried to suppress a yawn as he reclined on his pillows.

"I would hope not. I understand your need of freedom, but it's near time for you to start considering your duty to the Airbending race." Tenzin's eyes that had begun to droop snapped open in attention.

"Dad, you cannot possibly be suggesting that Lin and I have children now that I'm an adult?" His voice was laced with shock and indignation.

Shaking his head, the Avatar waved a dismissive hand in his son's direction. "Not now, but eventually Tenzin. I'm an old man, and I won't be around forever. When I'm gone, it is your duty to continue the Airbending race.

"Yes father, I understand." Tenzin fought to keep his voice even and void of the agitation he was feeling.

"Do you Tenzin? Do you really?" With that, Aang lifted himself off of the bed and made his way out of the door and to the gazebo for more meditation now that the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon.

Once he was certain his father was out of earshot, Tenzin flung himself backwards on the bed, bringing a pillow forward and smothering his face in it.

* * *

The early hour of the morning found Bumi wide awake in his bed, staring at the underside of the bunk above him. Seeing to the fact that he was at sea, he sent out Tenzin's birthday card two days prior by messenger hawk. A letter from the family arrived late the next night. Tucked amidst letters from his parents and siblings was the reason why Bumi was still awake- a letter from Lin. He and Lin have never really been in correspondence before, and the fact that she wrote him left him with a pleasant feeling in his chest. Pulling the now crinkled letter out from under his pillow again for the hundredth time that night, Bumi squinted his eyes in the dim light to read the words he nearly knew by heart.

_Dear Bumi,_  
_How are you? As much as I hate to admit it, I really do miss you. Air Temple Island is not the same without you and your antics. I was thinking about you the other day, and it got me thinking of when we were kids and I would spend most of the summer at your home. The two of us would get into so much trouble together. Kya would never play with us, she always thought she was too mature for our childish games. Tenzin was always too worried about getting into trouble, but you, you didn't care. Agni, do you remember the time we hid all of Tenzin's shoes for a week? His feet were so blistered by the end. Speaking of Tenzin, how are things between the two of you? I know you were having an argument when you left, Tenzin still hasn't told me what it was over, but I hope you cleared it up. You're brothers, and nothing should tear you apart. Take that from an only child. Anyways Bumi, I was just writing to say that I miss you and I can't wait to see you again. Please, keep yourself safe and come back to us in one piece. My mother and Sokka also say hello._  
_See you soon, _  
_x Lin_

Smiling again at the memory of their shenanigans when they were children, Bumi closed his eyes and slowly brought the letter to his nose, inhaling deeply. Just faintly, the scent of dirt was still present on the paper. She probably wrote it while sitting outside in the grass, Bumi thought to himself as he folded it up once again and put it back in its place underneath his pillow. He tried to envision Lin sitting under the tree in her backyard, her hair loose and down. Her feet would be bare, of course. Her face would be scrunched up in concentration, no doubt; writing was never her favorite. Regardless, she was beautiful.  
Glancing outside the window, Bumi groaned as he saw the sun begin its ascent over the horizon. Realizing that any attempt at sleep at this hour would be futile, Bumi reached under his pillow for the last time, removed the letter once again and reread it until the sun came up.

**My prayers go out to all of the families in Newtown, Connecticut that have been affected by the tragedy yesterday. **


	6. Chapter 5

******I do not own The Legend of Korra or anything Avatar related **

Dear Lin,

I should have known that you'd be missing me. Can't keep your mind off of me, can you? But don't worry, the feeling is mutual. Just joking, don't want to ruffle Tenzin's robes more than they already are. But how have you been Linny? How is Arrow Head doing? He never writes me. Not that I mind, but it's sad that I speak to his girlfriend more often than I do him. And oh Lin, I do remember those times as kids. Tenzin never knew how to lighten up and have fun. Hell, he still doesn't. Are you sure you're with the right brother Lin? Again, a joke. My time at sea has been quiet, there isn't much happening right now. We are currently making our way to the south. Yesterday, I was promoted to Sergeant. I haven't told my parents yet, you are the first to know. I'm happy to finally be making a name for myself, other than being known as the Avatar's nonbending son. Anyway, enough about me. How about you? How's the Metal Bending Academy going? You're probably the top of your classes no doubt. You really are an amazing metalbender Lin. Unfortunately, as much as I love writing you, I can not stay for long, I have my own training to attend. Take care of yourself Lin.

- Bumi

* * *

Bumi,

You are so much more than just the "Avatar's nonbending son". You are funny, loyal, brave, kind and fiercely protective. Do you remember that time when I was about 9 and some boy in my class was teasing my about my mom being blind? You beat him up and got suspended for 2 weeks Bumi. You are a great person, don't sell yourself short. Enough with the sentimental stuff though. The Academy is great. I'm technically still a student there, but I mostly spend my time training new recruits. And congratulations on being promoted to Sergeant! The letter you wrote to your parents arrived a few days after mine, so we all know now. We are all so proud of you. Tenzin is too, even though he doesn't say it. Speaking of Tenzin, honestly what is going on between you two? You've been gone for nearly a year and you haven't really spoken. Tenzin always seems to be in a bad mood whenever you're mentioned and it's getting on my nerves. I mentioned your letter to him and we got into this huge argument about it. He started yelling about how you were trying to take what is his. I earthbended his feet to the ground for that one. Your father had to bend him free once he got back from Republic City. This wasn't the first time we had this argument either. I love your brother, but he drives me crazy. Next week is mine and Tenzin and Mom and Sokka's anniversary. Can you believe it's been a year already? And a year since your last visit. We miss you Bumi. Try to come home more often. See you soon hopefully.

x Lin

* * *

Dear Lin,

Thank you for your kind words, but while you may see me for myself, I'm just the Avatar's son to everyone else. And boy do I remember that kid. He deserved what he got. I should have hurt him some more if you ask me. Linny, my brother's problems stem and stretch far beyond me. I suppose you have a right to know why we have been distant for the past year. It's all your fault really, for you see Lin, our fight was about you. My foolish brother has not forgiven me for supposedly flirting with the girl he liked. In my defense, you were not dating then, which I explained to him. But who could blame me! You looked ravishing dear. Not that you don't normally look fantastic. You're beautiful Lin. But don't tell Tenzin I told you that! Now that you are dating (and for a year already), he would probably bend a tornado to take my ship out. But don't worry, you know how Tenzin can be. So when are you graduating the Academy Linny? Or should I say Sifu Lin? In no time, you'll be an instructor there yourself, or better yet, on the police force. How is The Greatest Earthbender of All Time doing? Keeping my uncle in check I'm sure. Time is short here, and I have to get going. Send the family my love.

- Bumi

* * *

Dear Bumi,

I am so sorry about Tenzin. He can be such a child sometimes. We certainly were not dating at the beginning of the wedding, so there was nothing wrong with us talking. And you're too generous with your compliments Bumi. But be on the look out for that tornado. Tenzin noticed the letter sitting on my bed and read it while I was in another room. He was not too pleased with you calling me beautiful and got pretty jealous in my opinion. He even had the nerve to tell me to stop writing to you! You, one of my closest friends! Again, we got into a terrible fight about it and didn't speak for a whole week. We spent our anniversary in silence. Mom and Sokka had a much more enjoyable time. Fire Lord Zuko let them use the beach house on Ember Island for a week. And I graduate in three months Bumi. After graduating, I'll be working at the station. I'll probably just be storing files though. Being the Chief of Police's daughter doesn't mean I get any special privileges. Take care of yourself out there Bumi.

x Lin

* * *

Bumi,

Are you alright? It's been a while now since you've written me. You never responded to my last letter. My graduation was last month, and I was right, I've been working the filing cabinet ever since. But really, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Katara has been worried sick. I've been worried too. Please write back soon. Things are getting worse here. The Triple Threat Triads are getting stronger than ever. There have been three attacks this past week alone. I want nothing more than to get out there and help, but my mother always orders that I along with the new recruits stay behind. She may be my mother, but she is Chief of Police first when we're at the station. My birthday is tomorrow. I'll be turning 18. We'll be having a party, but it won't be the same without you. Bumi, are you okay? Write me back when you can. Hope everything is alright.

x Lin

* * *

Dearest Lin,

These past few months at sea have been hell, but that is no excuse that I have let six months go by without writing you. Happy belated Birthday Linny. I know it's two months late, but I did not forget. I was up all night on the day of, and sent well wishes your way. I am so proud of you for graduating the Academy. I know you find the desk job boring, but I think it is your mother's way of protecting you. She just wants to keep you safe, and this is the only way she can, so don't be too hard on her. The attacks are getting worse in Republic City, and at sea as well. I haven't slept in a week. We're always on guard out here. The Triple Threat Triads mean business Lin, please keep yourself safe. I'm sorry that this cannot be longer, but I have to go.

- Bumi

* * *

Dear Bumi,

Thank Agni you're safe. We really have been worried sick about you. Your mother burst into tears when she got her letter. We really miss you Bumi. I miss you. Please tell me you're not doing anything too crazy over there. Just don't get yourself into unnecessary danger. Thank you for the birthday wish. You are one of the only people I would accept one from two months after the fact. But how about you Bumi? You're birthday is coming up too. With how you're describing it out there, I highly doubt you'll be able to come to celebrate, so I won't even bother asking. And I know she wants to protect me, but I want to help, I want to be doing something other than filing files. I want, I need to help the people of Republic City. I guess I can try to be a little more patient though, and see everything from my mother's point of view. I should get going too, those cabinets aren't going to organize themselves. It's been nearly two years and we all miss you like crazy Bumi. Hopefully we'll see you soon. Keep safe out there.

x Lin

**So sorry for the delay. In all honesty, with school and finals and everything, I completely forgot that I wrote fanfiction. My apologies just seem so empty by now, don't they? I'm working on the new chapter already, so hopefully that'll be up in a timely manner. This is really a filler chapter. I'm trying to move the time along. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Legend of Korra or anything Avatar related**

Sluggishly opening the door to her apartment, Lin wiped at her tired eyes as she entered her home. Mentalbending her uniform off of her body the moment the door was closed behind her, Lin watched as the pieces fell, much too tired to pick them up and put them in their proper place. Vaguely remembering that it was nearly 3 in the morning, Lin tried to quiet her movements towards the kitchen, cognizant of the fact that Tenzin was most likely already sleeping at the late hour. Putting the kettle on the stove to prepare a cup of tea, Lin was so caught up in her thoughts that she was genuinely surprised when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Have you really been at the station until now?" Tenzin's voice was deep from sleep.

Rolling her eyes before she turned to face him, Lin bit back the sarcastic comment on her tongue. He asked the same question every single night she came home late. "Hello to you too Tenzin, and yes, I'm just coming from the station." She turned back to her tea. At 27 and 28, Lin and Tenzin have been living together for nearly 5 years now.

"You could have at least sent a message so I would know."

"Tenzin, I'm at the station late every night, I think you should expect it by now. And if you were really so concerned, you could have stopped to ask before you left the court house."

Silence pursued after Lin's more than curt answer. Though she felt his stare on her back, Lin refused to meet his gaze. Sighing behind her, Tenzin threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, whatever." Pivoting on his heel, he headed back towards the bedroom. Pausing mid stride, he half turned towards Lin, her back still facing him. "Oh, and Lin? Happy Birthday." Turning once again, Tenzin walked into the bedroom, firmly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Standing by the front door to their apartment, Tenzin tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Lin to exit the bathroom. Glancing outside at the setting sun, Tenzin rolled his eyes as he sighed once again. "Lin," he yelled in the general direction of the bathroom. "are you ready to leave yet?"

From her position on the floor, Lin rolled her eyes as the man's irate voice reached her. Seated hunched over the toilet seat, Lin tightly closed her eyes as another wave of nausea hit her. Once it passed, she slowly got to her feet, wiping the back of her hand against her mouth. Averting her eyes from the mess in the toilet, Lin blindly reached for the lever and flushed. After quickly brushing her teeth, she cupped the cold water in her hands and splashed it against her face, sighing in relief once the cool water ran down her hot skin. Once her face was dry, Lin sighed again before quickly opening the door separating her from an irritated Tenzin still standing by the front door. Clearing her throat, Lin straightened her shoulders before briskly exiting the bathroom.

With weary eyes, Tenzin watched her approach. "What took you so long? We're going to be late for your own birthday party."

"I was using the bathroom, is that a crime Tenzin?" Without waiting for his answer, Lin walked out of the front door that was still open from when Tenzin stood by it.

"Well you would be the one to know, wouldn't you Ms. Deputy of Police?" Unable to keep the sarcastic glint from his tone, Tenzin lengthened his strides to catch up to Lin who was already a good way ahead of him.

Stopping abruptly on the sidewalk, Lin turned to face him. "Tenzin, can we just not tonight? Its my birthday for Agni's sake, I don't want to spend it arguing."

The defeated tone in her voice took him by surprise. Lin was never one to back down from an argument no matter the time or place. Looking her over, Tenzin took in his lover's tired eyes and pale skin. Chalking it up to lack of sleep, Tenzin nodded his head in agreement. "Yea you're right, sorry."

* * *

"Lin you look terrible, have you been feeling alright?" Only steps away from the ferry docks, Lin was immediately ambushed by a pair of hands feeling at her forehead, checking for a fever.

"Katara, Katara, please, I'm fine!" Pushing the healer's hands off her face with a small chuckle, Lin took a slight step backwards. Smiling at the aging woman and her husband standing before her, Lin reached over to envelop the two of them in a hug. "I've missed you, how are you?"

Dismissing the young woman's inquiry with a wave of her hand, Katara wrapped a hand around Lin's elbow, steering her towards the party. "Oh I'm just fine sweetheart. You on the other hand look as if you haven't eaten in ages." Coming to a stop in front of the long table set up with food, Katara leveled Lin with a pointed stare. "Eat." She simply commanded before walking away. Throwing an apologetic smile Lin's way, Aang silently began his retreat after his wife.

Shaking her head with a smile, Lin moved away from the table, making her way towards the guests gathered in her honor. Lin's smile brightened as she reached Kya and her husband Nanoosh. Disentangling herself from her two children, Kya embraced Lin.

"Lin it's been too long! I've missed you so much." The woman, dressed in traditional Water Tribe clothing resided in the Southern Water Tribe with her family.

"I've missed you too, it's been far too long. The boys have gotten so big." Kneeling down, Lin smiled at Kya's twin boys, Hakoda and Siku, who were 3 years old.

"Yes, they've missed their Aunt Lin."

Patting their heads, Lin stood up again. "Yes, well, as much as I've missed them, I should probably go say hi to everyone else. We'll catch up later Kya." Giving the Waterbender another hug, Lin waved at the boys and their father before making her way to the rest of the guests.

After a quick hello to Fire Lord Zuko, Princess Ursa, and a now 11 year old Iroh, Lin finally reached her mother and Sokka.

"Well it's about time you came to say hello to your parents." Toph jokingly started as her daughter came nearer. "I mean, I only birthed you, right?"

Rolling her eyes though her mother couldn't see, Lin lightly shoved the Earthbender, smiling when Toph punched her arm in reciprocation. Turning to Sokka, Lin easily folded herself into his awaiting arms.

"How are you Baby Girl?" He pulled her tighter to his chest, kissing the top of her hair.

"I'm fine Dad, you?" Even before Sokka and Toph married 11 years ago, Lin and Sokka had an easy going relationship. He loved her as if she were his own, and she loved him the same.

"I'm wonderful. Your mother here keeps me in line, you know how she is. But Baby Girl, you look worn out. Have you been getting any rest?" Pushing her out at arms length, Sokka looked her over, shaking his head at what he saw. Due to her constant late night hours at the station, Lin has developed bags under her eyes, and has lost a considerable amount of weight. And to top it off, for the past couple of days she has been unable to keep down a meal, constantly throwing it up in the nearest toilet. She was practically swimming in her tunic and pants.

"Dad, I'm fine, honest. Don't worry about me. Work has just been keeping me busy."

"You work yourself too hard Lin, and I'm saying this as your mother, not the Chief of Police." Finally putting her two cents in, Toph stood next to the pair, her hands on her hips. Despite her advancing age, Toph refuses to retire. Not that it really mattered though, she still had as much energy, agility, and strength as she did 30 years ago.

"Mom, I'm just trying to protect the city." Rolling her eyes again, Lin began to back away from the two, tired of the lecture that she was sure was to come.

"I understand Lin, you know I do, but you need to rest. You're no good to the city when you're all out of sorts and can barely function."

"I'm not out of sorts Mom! I'm perfectly fine." Crossing her arms indignantly over her chest, Lin began to turn away.

"Oh yea? If you really weren't out of sorts, you would have noticed that a visitor has just arrived." Pointing in the direction of the docks, Toph pointed out that there was indeed a man standing there, having just gotten off the ferry.

Staring wide eyed in disbelief at the man standing at the end of the docks, Lin couldn't form a single thought. Katara's shrill voice successfully pulled Lin from her stupor, and alerted everyone else of the presence.

"Bumi?" The Waterbender yelled in utter shock, already more than half way towards the man, her arms wide.

Laughing his signature laugh, Bumi swept his mother up in his arms, twirling her around a bit before placing her feet on the ground. "Hey Mom, how've you been?"

Swatting at her son's arm, Katara laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You haven't been to visit in 11 years, and all you have to say is 'how've you been'?"

The pair had reached the party by now, and all at once everyone flocked towards the new arrival, excited at his presence. After hugging his father, siblings, and the other guests, Bumi finally reached Lin. Stopping in front of her, Bumi slowly smiled. "Hey Linny."

"Hi Bumi."

Opening his arms wide, Bumi smiled as Lin did not hesitate to wrap her own around him. Running a large hand through her hair, Bumi sighed. "I've missed you Linny."

"And I've missed you too Bumi. It's been far too long." Despite her best efforts, Lin's voice shook with emotion, bewildering her and the people in their vicinity.

A sharp voice broke their little moment of splendor. "Okay, I think that's more than enough."

Startled, the pair turned to face Tenzin. Only a few feet away from the two with his hands crossed, eyes narrowed, Tenzin stood rigid.

Rolling her eyes and stepping forward before Tenzin could turn the evening sour, Lin sighed. "Seriously Tenzin, don't even start. It's been over a decade since you've last seen your brother and this is how you really want the reunion to go?"

"Maybe I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't so obvious to everyone here that he would want nothing more than to take you away from me."

Balling her hands into fists, Lin fought the urge to bend a boulder at the man's head. "Take me away from you? I'm not an object! I belong to no one but myself. We're not teenagers anymore Tenzin, you need to grow up." Turning on her heel, Lin quickly walked towards the docks, ignoring the pleas from Katara and her mother to come back.

Shaking his head at his little brother, Bumi backed away from him. "You're an idiot Tenzin. You're an idiot, and you need to get over yourself." Hiking his travel bag further onto his shoulder, Bumi silently made his way towards the back of the house and to his bedroom.

Clearing his throat, Tenzin awkwardly faced the rest of the party. "I'm really sorry about that."

Stepping forward, Toph spoke the words everyone was thinking. "Maybe it would be best if you just went home Tenzin. Just go home."

Nodding once, Tenzin muttered a 'sorry' again, before leaving, his head hung low.

* * *

**Forgive me? Sorry this is so late. I'm trying! I really am. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Legend of Korra or anything Avatar related **

Suddenly jolting awake, Lin sat up in bed, her heart racing. Looking at the man soundly sleeping next to her, her mind raced back to the night before that was her disastrous birthday party. Slowly laying back down, fully intent on getting a few more hours of sleep seeing that she finally got a day off, Lin immediately bounded to her feet and sprinted to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth. In her haste to leave the room, her foot snagged on the bedside table, upturning it and the cup of water on the bedside table.

The sound of the crash roused Tenzin from his sleep. Groggily checking the position of the moon outside, Tenzin leaped out of bed, frantic. Sunrise was in less than an hour, and if he didn't leave now, he would be late for meditation with the air acolytes. Shrugging into his robes, Tenzin hobbled towards the bathroom, trying to walk and put his shoes on at the same time. Flying the door open, Tenzin stopped short, momentarily stunned by the sight before him. There sat Lin, kneeling on the floor, her head halfway into the toilet.

"Are you sick?"

Startled by his arrival, Lin jumped, lightly banging her head on the sink in the process. Resting her forearms on the toilet seat, Lin sat back on her legs. "I'm not sure. I've been throwing up a lot lately. There must be some sort of bug going around at the station."

Deeming this a reasonable explanation and remembering his haste, Tenzin gestured towards her position on the floor. "Ok, so are you finished?"

"What?"

"Are you finished? I have to be at the temple in a few minutes or I'll be late for meditation."

Shakily getting to her feet once she was sure she was done, Lin blinked back the irrational tears threatening to fall. "So you see your girlfriend throwing up and instead of really making sure she's okay, you ask if she's finished because you need the bathroom, or else you'll be late for precious meditation?" Shaking her head in disgust, Lin pushed passed Tenzin, making sure to clip him with her shoulder.

Turning with an apology on his lips, Tenzin swallowed it at the sharp sound of the bedroom door slamming shut. Pursing his lips, Tenzin quickly continued moving, all hopes of being on time gone now.

* * *

Rolling his shoulders to release the tension, Tenzin opened his eyes after an hour and a half of restless meditation. Pausing, he regarded the small group of air acolytes still before him, their eyes dutifully closed. Lightly clearing his throat, Tenzin slowly stood to his feet, putting an end to the session. Folding his hands, he inclined his head towards them.

"Thank you for joining me, I apologize once again for being late, have a wonderful day."

Bowing to him, the acolytes filled the air with sounds of dismissal.

Nodding, Tenzin began to exit the pavilion, his mind filled with ways to make it up to Lin for what happened that morning. A soft voice behind him stopped his departure.

"Excuse me? Master Tenzin?"

Turning, Tenzin was met by a small girl with brown hair and large eyes. An eager smile lighted her face once she caught his attention. After regarding her for a few moments, Tenzin nodded in recognition.

"Oh Pema, yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm having trouble with meditation." Using the toe of her shoe, Pema made small circles on the ground.

"Is there something distracting you?" Not wanting to appear rude, Tenzin tried not to display the amount of impatience he was feeling.

"Not really a something, but a someone." Suddenly finding her hands very interesting, Pema refused to make eye contact with Tenzin as she played with her fingers, her cheeks glowing a bright red.

"Well Pema, maybe you should tell the person how you feel, maybe then you won't be so distracted about them anymore. You never know, maybe they will feel the same." Hoping that would appease the girl, Tenzin tried to leave again.

"You see, the thing is Master Tenzin," her voice once again stopped him. Unable to hold it in, Tenzin lightly groaned as he turned to face her again. "He's a bit older than me, and he is seeing someone else."

Taking in her short height and adolescent features, Tenzin stroked his beard. "How old are you again Pema?"

"I'm twelve, sir."

Pausing, Tenzin tried to find the most delicate way to say what he really wanted to without completely crushing the young girl's spirits. "Listen Pema, maybe you're a bit too young to be worrying about all of this. You say he's older and seeing someone, then you should try to put your focus elsewhere. Give it a few years Pema, if you still feel the same way about him, then pursue something. But for now, maybe you should just let it be."

Pema, her face having dropped considerably, begrudgingly nodded her head in affirmation. "Okay Master Tenzin, if you think so."

"I'm sorry Pema, I really do have to go. I hope I was able to help you in some way. Have a nice day." Not waiting for a reply, Tenzin turned on his heel and bounded down the steps of the pavilion. Retrieving his glider, Tenzin set sail to Republic City.

After flying for a few minutes, Tenzin arrived at his destination, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, a new establishment and Lin's favorite restaurant. After ordering all of her favorites and a steaming bowl of soup, Tenzin set out on foot back to their apartment, grateful that it was within walking distance.

Slowly opening the door and depositing the food on the living room table, Tenzin quietly crept towards the bedroom, checking to see if Lin was still sleeping. To his surprise and dismay, the bed was empty and already made. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Tenzin checked the bathroom next. Finding that empty as well, Tenzin removed the food from the living room and brought it to the kitchen. A sheet of paper on the counter caught his attention. Recognizing Lin's writing, Tenzin read the short note.

_Tenzin,_

_I've decided to go in to the station today. Don't wait up._

_-Lin_

Sighing, Tenzin placed the bag of food in the fridge before leaving the apartment, hoping a quick flight would clear his head.

* * *

Pushing the doors of the station open, Lin was greeted by the typical sounds of the every busy place. Ignoring the questioning looks of passing officers, Lin made her way towards her desk. Barely given the chance to pick up the files placed on her desk meant for tomorrow, Lin was tapped on the shoulder. Slightly huffing in annoyance, Lin turned, a scowl on her face.

"Isn't today your day off?" There stood her second in command, Saikhan, a confused look on his face.

"Yes." Turning back to the files, Lin tried to ignore him, though he still stood behind her.

"Then why are you here?"

"Believe it or not Saikhan, I enjoy coming to the station. I have a duty to uphold to the city." Hoping this would appease him, Lin nodded her head once in dismissal.

Deciding not to push the matter, Saikhan took his leave. Lin's solitude was only momentary as a loud voice called out her name above the din of the station.

"Beifong, my office, now."

Rolling her eyes, Lin stood from her desk and walked the short distance to the Chief of Police's office. Stopping in the doorway, Lin didn't bother announcing her presence.

"Take a seat." Gesturing to the chair in front of the desk, Toph waiting until Lin was seated before continuing. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to be swamped tomorrow, so I'm evening out the work."

Rolling her sightless eyes, an action she had gotten rather good at, Toph sat back in her chair. "That makes absolutely no sense. Go home."

"Chief, I'd rather stay. It seems as if thing are pretty busy over here, I can help out." Using the pads of her fingertips, Lin rubbed at her temples, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Lin, if you won't obey the Chief, listen to your mother. Go home, we can handle a day without you. Have you still been feeling sick?"

Knowing her mother would be able to tell if she were lying, Lin begrudgingly admitted the truth. "Yeah, a bit, but I'm fine. I think it might just be a bug going around."

"Well in that case, I want you to go to Air Temple Island and see if Katara can check you out. I don't need you spreading your germs all over the place."

"Mother please, that isn't necessary, I'm-"

"That was an order Beifong." Rising from her desk, Toph gestured towards the door, waiting for Lin to take her leave. As Lin neared the exit, Toph lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I love you kid, I just worry about you, is all. I don't want you running yourself ragged. You need a break."

Her irritation dissipating a little, Lin nodded her head though she knew her mother could not see. "Alright Mom. I'll take it easy today."

"And I'm serious, go talk to Katara. I'll ask her myself whether you really went or not."

Rolling her eyes, glad that her mother couldn't see, Lin conceded. "Fine. I'll go see Katara right now. But I'm certain that this is just a bug."

* * *

Stepping off the ferry, Lin closed her eyes briefly, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass. Once it did, Lin opened her eyes to see Katara making her way out of the house on the island. Wiping her hands on the dish towel hanging off of her shoulders, Katara smiled as she pulled Lin into a hug.

"What a surprise! Are you alright? Is something the matter? I'm so sorry about last night dear, I don't know what had gotten into my rather foolish son." As per usual, Katara asked a bunch of questions but left no room for answers.

Smiling good naturedly at the woman, Lin shook her head. "Everything is alright, really. I'm still feeling a bit sick and my mother ordered me to get checked out, if you don't mind. And Katara please, you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"Sweetheart, it's no trouble at all. Come on inside, I was just finishing up some lunch." Resting a hand on Lin's back, the aging woman led Lin inside.

Rising to their feet once the two women entered the kitchen, Aang and Bumi waved at Lin, surprised smiles on their faces.

"Linny! What are you doing here?" Moving forward, Bumi quickly swept Lin into a tight hug, lifting her off of her feet, much to her dismay. "Couldn't resist coming to see me, could you?"

His infectious joy reaching her, Lin laughed her first real laugh in a while as she shook her head. "No Bumi, I'm here to see your mother actually."

Dramatically pressing a hand to his chest, Bumi staggered back a few feet. "You wound me woman."

Stepping forward, Aang gently hugged Lin. "It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"The same to you. How are you feeling?" There was no denying that the Avatar was aging, and aging quickly.

"Oh you know, just trying to rest these old bones." Smiling again, Aang slowly lowered himself to the floor, grimacing as he lowered his body.

"Lin, I'm nearly done with lunch, would you care to join us before you and I get started?" Stepping away from the stove, Katara already began dishing out a plate for the woman, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Knowing any answer other than 'yes' would be ignored, Lin voiced her gratitude as she sat down on the floor next to Bumi.

After the meal was over and the dishes set to soak in the sink, Katara and Lin excused themselves as they made their way to one of the back rooms on the island. Pushing the door open to the bedroom that used to be Lin's when she would visit all those years ago, Katara went about getting herself ready as Lin sat on the bed. Her hands washed and her tankard of water next to her, Katara turned towards the woman.

"So what seems to be the problem Lin?" Pushing the woman until she was laying down, Katara began examining Lin's body, starting from the top of her head.

Ignoring the tickling sensation of the water as it ghosted over her, Lin began listing her symptoms. "I've been really tired lately, even more tired than I normally am. My body has also been achy all over. And I've been getting sick a lot. Not a lot of food stays down. I think it may be a bug or something."

Slightly distracted as she spent a prolonged period of time over Lin's abdomen, Katara nodded her head to show that she was listening. Biting her lip to fight a smile, Katara's eyes suddenly turned gleeful.

"You said that you've been tired, achy and sick?"

"Yeah?" Confused as to why Katara seemed excited about her illness, Lin regarded the woman with her brows furrowed.

"And how long has this been going on for?" The smile she was trying to hide was more than evident now.

"A few weeks, I don't know. So what, is there a bug going around?"

Sweeping the water back into its canteen, Katara began clapping her hands in excitement. "No Lin, you're pregnant!"

Blinking her eyes in confusion, Lin cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"You're pregnant, you're going to have a baby Lin! Isn't this fantastic news?"

Still in shock, Lin slowly sat up. "I'm pregnant?" The word sounded foreign to her ears.

"Yes! About five weeks now I'm guessing based on my examination."

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Lin rested her head in her hands.

Lighting rubbing Lin's shoulders, Katara gently took a seat next to the woman. "Lin are you alright? Shouldn't this be great news? You and Tenzin are going to be parents."

Laughing with no real humor behind it, Lin shook her head. "I don't know how to take care of myself, much less raise a child. I had no plans for children Katara."

"You won't be doing this alone Lin. You have every single one of us here, and Tenzin. Tenzin will stand next to you through all of this."

"I just...I just don't know what to think. This took me by surprise."

Pursing her lips to the side, Katara sighed. Her voice was quiet. "Lin, please, understand, this baby is a blessing. Aang is only getting older, and when he's gone, Tenzin will be the only Airbender left. There's a good chance that this baby-"

Jumping to her feet, Lin turned her back to the woman, ending their conversation. "Stop. Just stop. Don't you dare try to guilt me into having this baby Katara."

Looking properly scolded, Katara hesitantly reached out to the livid woman again. "Lin, I'm sorry. That was out of line. I just-"

"You're right. You were out of line. I'm going home now. I would appreciate it if the results of my examination stayed in this room, strictly between us. If and when I decide to share the news, it will be on my terms. Okay?" Her hand rested on the door, ready to leave.

Blinking back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, Katara meekly nodded her head. "Yes Lin, I understand. And I'm sorry again."

Nodding stiffly, Lin quickly exited the room and made her way to the front of the house, trying to be a quiet as possible. Making it outside, she was nearly at the ferry when a voice called out to her.

"Linny, wait up!"

Ignoring him, Lin moved faster towards the docks. Running up to her, Bumi stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Turning slowly, her head low, Lin tried, with no avail, to hide the tears sliding down her face.

"Lin, what happened?" His voice uncharacteristically soft, Bumi hesitantly pulled Lin in for a hug, unsure as to how and if she wanted to be comforted.

Wiping her eyes instead of answering him, Lin took a deep breath and stepped from his embrace. "It's nothing Bumi. Don't worry about it, I'm just being stupid."

"You're not stupid Lin, don't say that about yourself. You're the strongest and smartest woman I know." Reaching his hand out, he tucked the strand of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

Sniffling, Lin offered him a small smile. "Thanks Bumi. You're too kind. I think I'm going to go home and rest for a bit, alright?"

"Of course. See you later."

Waving, Lin began climbing the steps to the ferry that just docked.

"Hey Linny!"

Turning back, half way onto the boat, Lin looked back at Bumi who now stood with his hands deep into his pockets. "Yeah Bumi?"

"You have a beautiful smile, you should smile more often." Sending her a goofy smile of his own, Bumi pivoted on his heel and quickly walked towards the back of the house.

Grinning now, Lin claimed a seat on the ferry, hardly cognizant of the ride.

* * *

Easing the door to the apartment open, Lin's vision was filled with Tenzin sitting on the couch staring at the wall, a distant look on his face. His eyes followed her as she passed him and went into their room and began to change out of her uniform. Getting up from his seat, Tenzin leaned against the door frame as he watched her silently move around the room.

"I bought you some food earlier, but you decided to leave."

Halting her movements at his accusatory tone, Lin turned around, her tunic clutched tightly in her fist.

"I went to work, don't cheapen it. And I only left because you were being an ass."

"Maybe I wouldn't be such an ass if you actually came home at night."

"First of all, that makes no sense at all, don't try to blame me for you actions. And second, I am at work. You make it sound as if I'm out sleeping around."

"Well, Agni knows what you're doing all night."

Her hand was a mere blur before it connected with the side of his face. Wrenching her tunic over her head, Lin pushed passed Tenzin and briskly walked towards the front door.

"Lin, wait, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Trying to stop her, Tenzin reaching out and grabbed onto her arm, only to have it ripped from his grip a second later.

Silence pursued as the couple stared at each other. Closing her eyes, Lin sighed as she brought her hands up to her face. Leaning against the wall, Lin slid down until she was sitting on the floor, her head now resting on her knees. Taken aback from the weakness she was showing, Tenzin too sat on the floor, debating whether or not he should touch her. Deciding on the former, Tenzin tentatively slid his arm around her shoulders. Her body trembling slightly, Tenzin pulled Lin closer to his side.

"What happened to us Tenzin?"

Sighing, Tenzin rested his head atop hers that was resting on his shoulder. "I don't know Lin. I don't know."

"Do you still love me?"

Pausing, surprised by the question, Tenzin turned his and Lin's bodies until they were facing each other. Reaching out, he took her hands in his. "Yes Lin, I still love you. I'm still in love with you."

Smiling weakly, Lin leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "I'm still in love with you too."

"I want to work on our relationship. We're worth working on, we're worth saving. I don't want to lose you Lin."

"You won't."

Still seated on the ground, the couple moved until they were in a comfortable position, wrapped in each others' arms, much like they used to when they would frequent their little cave. Tenzin broke the silence first.

"How are you feeling? I bought you some things from Narook's, I can go warm them up if you would like."

"I'm feeling better." Folding her hands in her lap, Lin started playing with her fingers.

"Oh, that's good. Do you think you're over that bug now?"'

"I didn't have a bug."

Confused and intrigued now by her cryptic answers, Tenzin sat up and turned until they were facing again. "You're hiding something from me, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Lin reached for one of his large hands and held it tightly in both of hers. "I'm pregnant."

Slowly, a smile crept onto Tenzin's face until he was grinning from ear to ear. "You're pregnant?"

Nodding her head, Lin bit her lip to keep her own smile from growing too large.

"We're going to be parents?" Speaking loudly now, Tenzin lightly bounced from excitement. "When did you find out?"

"Today. I went to see your mother and she examined me. She said that I'm about five weeks."

"This is fantastic news Lin." Grabbing her face, Tenzin eagerly kissed her lips.

Once they broke apart, Lin let out a small sigh. "So you're happy about this?"

"Are you kidding?" He asked incredulously. "This has got to be the best news I've ever gotten. Why? Aren't you happy?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Lin sighed once again. "At first, I didn't know what to think. Having a baby wasn't on my To-Do list. The thought never even entered my mind. But now, seeing how happy you are, I'm a bit excited too."

"Lin, knowing that you are going to be the mother of my child has made me the happiest man alive. I love you, and I'll love this baby until the day that I die."

Her smile larger now, Lin pressed their lips together again, a bit more forceful than before. Placing his hand behind her head, Tenzin slowly stood up from the ground, never disconnecting their lips. Jumping, Lin anchored her legs around his waist. Moving quickly, Tenzin walked towards their bedroom, shutting the door behind them with a resounding click. They didn't resurface again until the next morning.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had gotten a review on the last one complaining about the slow pace. I'll try to move things along, sorry. I graduated high school last week, so hopefully I'll have more time to write over the summer. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
